


I Want My Toni Back!

by nursal1060



Series: Spamano Mafia AU [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aftermath, Aftermath of Violence, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beating, Blood and Injury, Boyfriends, Confused Spain, Crying, Domestic Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Fear, Gun Violence, Guns, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Italian Mafia, Kissing, M/M, Mad Spain, Madness, Mafia AU, Mafia Brainwashing, Mafia Romano (Hetalia), Mafia Rome, Mafia Spain, Mafiatalia, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Violence, Organized Crime, Pain, Pain and love, Promises, Protectiveness, Regret, Romano fears for his life, Sad, Scared Romano, Spain goes mad, Spain is confused, Spain needs a hug, Tomato Family, True Love, Truth, Understanding, Violence, romano needs a hug, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: After saying before that Spain should put the mafia first, Spain goes a little too far under Rome's influencing, hurting Romano and scaring him half to death.Can Spain redeem himself, or has he crossed the line for Romano?





	I Want My Toni Back!

**Author's Note:**

> I have uncovered a series of Spamano/Gerita Mafiatalia fanfiction scenes I wrote with my friend Kjer a few years prior. I think it's time they get recognized, so I am posting them in a series!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, enjoy! <3

Lovino walked back to the apartment he shared with his boyfriend late one night after mafia training, his guns back in his pocket, fully loaded. Antonio was acting a little strange for the last few weeks, and it was scaring Lovino just a little bit. He seemed to be taking Mafia training too seriously. Not like he would actually tell his boyfriend...but he was scared for his safety.  
When he came inside his apartment, Lovino locked the door before he heard a voice, catching him off guard, “Turning your back when you come inside, little Lovi~? Not a smart move.”   
Lovino turned around and said roughly, “Come out.”  
The familiar voice taunted him in the darkness of the apartment, “Oh Lovi~ do you doubt that I’m so close that I can...feel your heart beating?”   
Lovino growled and threatened, “I swear… Antonio if you don’t get your ass out here, I’m leaving.” He put his hand on the door handle, to walk out. Just then, he found himself immobilized in a headlock, one hand around his chest and other with a gun to his temple.   
Lovino struggled and yelled, “Let me go! You bastard! I’ll kill you for this!”  
Antonio whispered in a sickly sweet voice that reminded Lovino of his grandfather, “Struggle and I...just...might...shoot you~”  
Lovino stopped moving before taunting, “Do it Toni. I know you can’t.”  
Antonio chuckled and smiled, “Okay, love~” Seconds later, Lovino heard a loud bang in his ear, felt a pain to his temple and almost stopped breathing as he heard Antonio’s voice, “Are you satisfied~?”  
Lovino gasped and then he got angry, “Y-You would’ve… you fucking bastardo! You would’ve shot me! Get your idiota ass off of me and out of my home!”  
Antonio turned Lovino to face him and his dull eyes, “This IS my home, Lovi~ It’s mine, like you are mine.”  
Lovino struggled and kicked Antonio as he yelled, “No! I belong to Toni! You are not my Toni! Get your filthy bastard hands off me!”  
Antonio quickly pushed Lovino against the wall, holding his hand around the Italian’s neck, “Look at me...I am Toni. Your Toni. The one you asked for. One the puts the mafia first.”  
Lovino coughed in the grip and tried to pry Antonio’s hand off his own neck, “No.. M-My Toni is- sweet and my Toni would never hurt me… Y-You are ju-just some imposter and if you are Antonio… then leave. I don’t want you if you’re like this.” Lovino let a few tears fall, “I-I want my Toni back… the one who brought me tomatos… a-and played me a song on his guitar… m-my- sweet Toni-ACK!”  
Antonio bit hard into Lovino’s neck, “You asked for someone who put the mafia above you, Lovi. Wasn’t that what you wanted of me? I’m just being...what you wanted me to be.”  
Lovino sobbed and called out, “I was wrong! I want my Toni back! N-Not you… you’re a monster!” Lovino kicked and screamed as he tried to free himself from Antonio. Lovino didn’t know what to do, so the moment that he freed himself from Antonio’s grip, he pushed him to the ground and hit him, sobbing with each punch, desperately trying to get the old Antonio back.  
He begged aloud as he hit him, “Toni please! Don’t be t-this fucking monster! I-I want you back, t-the old idiota I love!” He lost track of how many times he hit Antonio in the chest, face, and arms, but once he did, Antonio wasn’t moving.  
Lovino sobbed even harder, “I-I… I just want my T-Toni…” A few minutes after, while all the while Lovino was sobbing, he could hear a wince. “Dios Lovi...porque? What did I do to deserve this?”   
Lovino wiped his eyes and asked, “T-Toni? Wait! Don’t fucking touch me! You monstrous bastard!” The Italian got off of Antonio and stood, ready to fight his lover again if need be.  
Antonio held up his sore arms up in defense, “Lovi! W-What are you doing? Que haciendo!? Porque, why are you hurting me?”  
Lovino yelled at him, “Don’t fucking play innocent! You attacked me first! I want y-you out! Get out of my house before I call grandpapa!”  
Antonio teared up and begged, “Lovi, I’m confused! What did I do?! Where am I? Why are you hitting me, amor?! Por favor, I’m sorry, lo siento, if I did anything!”  
Lovino stood there, angry and scared as he looked at Antonio before collapsing to the ground in a ball and crying, “T-Toni…I-I’m scared… of you…”  
Antonio reached for him with his sore arms, calling Lovino by his pet name, “Mi bambino...w-what did I do...to...hurt you...like this?”  
Lovino flinched and slapped Antonio’s hand away, saying, “D-Don’t touch me bastard… y-you would’ve shot me… and killed me if you could’ve.” Lovino shook and held his hands to his bloody neck as he stared in fear at Antonio.  
Antonio shook his head and promised, “Lovi...you know me...I-I would never… couldn’t…” Tears began running down Antonio’s face. But he questioned no more. “If...you want me gone, bambino...then...I shall leave. I...I know...your grandfather...probably...molded me too much...to stay here...” The Spaniard struggled to his feet and sorely hobbled towards the door. If he left, Lovino knew that he would go back to the Italian Mafia...and lead it.  
Lovino stuttered out to stop him, “T-Toni! Wait… i-if its really you… the real you… I want you to stay. I-I’m just scared right n-now… I don’t want to die at your hands…” Lovino stood shakily and asked, “H-How do I know its you?”  
Antonio looked at him, still shaking with his hand on the doorknob, “Because only I...would kiss you here.” He leaned forward and kissed Lovino right under the chin, where no one else knew he loved to be kissed in private times.  
Lovino sobbed and hugged Antonio tight, “P-Please, Toni… I want y-you to take a break… s-stop with the mafia… f-for me.”  
Antonio told him with tears welling in his eyes, “...that’s not in my power ...your...grandfather ...needs to give me a break…”  
Lovino shook his head and said, “I-If grandpapa won’t give you a break… I-I can’t be with you Toni...y-you’re….becoming like him.”  
Antonio shook and told him, “Y-You need to...ask Feli...b-because...we...can’t just leave...please...ask him…I...don’t want to hurt you again.”  
Lovino nodded and said, “I will… please… Toni… don’t change.”  
Antonio sobbed aloud, “I...don’t know...what happened…what...I did...”  
Lovino took a deep breath before explaining, “Y-You jumped me… and shot a blank to my temple… I screamed t-that you w-weren’t you… and… you bit me so I attacked…”  
Antonio shook his head, “Oh Lovi...I...can’t believe...I did that to you. You are...my amor.”  
Lovino nuzzled his head into Antonio’s shoulder, saying, “I-I was scared…”  
Antonio nodded, “...now I am too…”  
Lovino muttered, “Promise me you won’t intentionally hurt me… il mio amore…”  
Antonio shook his head and promised, “Intentionally...nunca...never.”   
The Italian sighed shakily before saying, “J-Just… stay you. Ti amo, Toni.”  
Antonio kissed him on the forehead and said, “Te amo...aye dios mio...you punched hard…”  
Lovino chuckled, “You deserved it… my neck hurts pretty bad idiota.”   
Antonio chuckled painfully, “We’re even...si?”  
Lovino pouted, “If you carry me to the bathroom, then bed, and get me a tomato, then… si.”  
Antonio picked up Lovino bridal style, “Shower first?”   
Lovino groaned, “Fine but I still want my damn tomato.”  
Antonio chuckled and grunted, “Of course…”


End file.
